


Now come along and step with me

by Ellelalie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballet AU, F/M, She's disguised and goes by the name Ladybug, adrien's a ballet dancer, adrien's her muse, mama agreste was amazing ballerina, marinette's still her artsy self, normal humans au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellelalie/pseuds/Ellelalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is her muse, his lines are so smooth and she can't stop drawing him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now come along and step with me

Adrien moves like liquid, smooth and crisp lines.

He makes her fingers fly across the pages as he dances across the floor, his arabesque perfect as far as she can see and she fills several pages with his arabesque, his jéte and his overjoyed reaction when he notices her.

Her heart hammers but she can't let her fingers stop, even if she's internally having a mini panic attack, because _Adrien Agreste_ is looking at her like _that_. Her cheeks burn as she peeks up and meets his eyes.

Her fingers jerk to a halt. He smiles, his cheeks tinged a soft pink and his instructor stifles a chuckle which spurs Adrien back into action. His leg sweeps straight up and he holds the position for a few seconds longer than he generally would and Marinette knows it's for her.

She breathes out slowly as she carefully drags the charcoal down to mimic Adrien's pose. She adds the fall of his hair and his expression, calm and in control and also slightly peeking at her out of the corner of his eye.

He dances on, his routine is beautiful and the piano music that filters through the stereo is so sweet-

“Adrien,” His coach, Plagg, starts, “I know you could add more emotion to that,”

Adrien's coach is dressed in all black as usual with his bright green scrunchie holding his hair in a messy bun. He's generally not serious about anything but there are some things that Marinette noticed that he gets upset about.

Such as Adrien's father interfering.

“Father thinks it'll be better if we focus on techni-”

“Adrien, how many times do I have to tell you that your father does not-”

“He's paying your salary Plagg,” Adrien says softly, and Marinette keeps her eyes on her sketches, adjusting them and cleaning them, anything to look busy so she doesn't intrude on their talk.

“Kid look,” Plagg sighs, “I'd still let you dance here, no matter what your old man does, okay? I started teaching you as a favour to Peacock and your Mom. But that's not why I stayed, Kid.”

There was a brief silence before, “Oh Plagg, you do love me,”

“Kid, don't make me regret- Nevermind, I already regret it so much.”

There was soft shuffling and Marinette peeked quickly. Her heart melted as she found Adrien bear hugging his coach.

She can't help but jolt down the lines of their intimate moment and feels horrible for it. She keeps refining it and decides to give it to Adrien along with her apology for intruding on their moment.

“Ladybug,” Plagg calls out and she yanks her eyes up to meet his. “You can stop pretending like you don't exist,” She nods, keeping her head low, her bangs protecting her eyes.

“Plagg!” Adrien admonishes, his look sympathetic, “Sorry-”

Plagg's smile turns into a smirk as he interrupts Adrien, “All I wanted was for her to pay attention, I _know_ she wouldn't want to miss _you_ performing the emotion as it should be done.”

Marinette's cheeks burn as Plagg continues, “This kid is better than his mom at emotion. Now, like we practiced.”

Adrien dances his last few moves over before he leaps, his lines crisp but somehow more. Marinette doesn't know how, but he's _better_ and she gasps as he pretends to stumble away from an imaginary blow with a pained expression, spins around and dances off balance around the floor.

Her fingers shoot out and she's sketching faster than she's ever done before, wanting to get the precise expression right and his movement. She can't take her eyes off of him as he dances, her heart hammers way past the limit of safety. Eventually she runs out of paper, so she simply sits and watches him go through his entire routine again but this time with emotion, as Plagg puts it.

Until he ends up in the middle of the floor, chest heaving and sweat dripping off him. She breaks into applause and he blinks as if he's forgotten that she's there.

He huffs as he meets her eyes and she gives him a soft smile. “That was amazing,” She tells him earnestly.

He crawls to her with a bright look in his eyes, “You think so?”

“Have fun with your girlfriend, Agreste,” Plagg says as he exits the room and they both turn bright red as Adrien squawks Plagg's name. “Stay safe! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!”

There is a brief silence before Adrien takes a deep breath and points to her sketchbook.

“Can I see?” She nods, handing him her book

“Of-f course you can, it's of y-you so it's only right,” she stutters slightly but Adrien doesn't say anything. She loves how carefully he goes through her sketches, no man-handling but treating them as precious sheaves of paper.

“Oh!” She exclaims as he reaches the hug she sketched, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to draw that but it was so powerful and I j-just couldn't help myself, so I thought I'd give it to you.”

“For me?” He asks, sounding so surprised she can't help but laugh softly. She nods. “Thank you so much!”

She laughs again, shaking her head, “It's just a sketch, Adrien,”

“It's so much more, Ladybug, this is the best gift I've ever received,” He grabs both of her hands, not minding her charcoal fingers as he slides closer to her.

“Would you like to dance with me?” She stares at him with wide eyes before closing them briefly.

“Adrien, you're exhausted,” She replies and he quirks his brow.

“So?”

“I have two left feet,” She tries and he chuckles as he pulls her closer to him.

“I'm not hearing a no..” He smiles and tugs her up with him.

He immediately starts shuffling like they do on the dance floor of a club, Marinette bursts out laughing, bending over and clutching at her knees as Adrien continues dancing.

“What's wrong, my lady, is it not what you expected?” Adrien asks with a goofy grin.

“It's better,” She assures him and his cheeks glow. Her phone chimes, her alert that she has somewhere else to be and reminding her to not be late.

Her eyes drop, and before she loses her courage, she stretches onto her toes and means to press her lips to his cheek but he moves at the last minute and they meet lips to lips. Her eyes widen and after a moment of panic she would have stepped away but then he cups her cheeks as gently as he held her sketches and she melts.

Her hands grip his shirt as his play with the hair in her neck while the kiss deepens. Adrien hums into her mouth as he bumps into the wall. Her alarm chimes again. They break apart with a gasp. They stare at each other for another second before the alarm chimes again.

Marinette clears her throat slightly before announcing, “I have to go,” And takes three steps before stopping. Adrien is watching her, breathing heavily.

She sprints back for a last peck, which turns into a series of kisses with Adrien's hands on her hips. She moans and jolts back, her hands on his hands. “I really have to go now,”

Running towards the door, only to stop mid-way to grab her bag and her sketchbook before booking it out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ladrien is my true weakness and when my power went out yesterday, I just started writing and I churned out Ladrien fluff someone stoooop me
> 
> also; i'm not a dancer in any kind so I apologize if it's not accurate


End file.
